mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Sam and LOL War 1
Microsoft Sam and LOL War 1 is a currently-developing series by TheArcadeProductions on YouTube. It stars Sam, of course, trying to save Earth 2 from The USSR and the Soviet LULZ Brigade, who mysteriously had been revived after being wiped out by the Supreme AI in Thunderbirds101's series "Microsoft Sam and the War in the ROFL Island Chain". However, in the later and most recent part of the series, the antagonists shift towards the Axis of Evil and the United Speakonian Nazi Empire. The series is in its 8th installment, which is currently being developed. It was announced on June 13th, 2014, that Microsoft Sam and LOL War 1: Part 8 is going to be the final part of the series. The sudden end of the series is due to TheArcadeProductions going through a burnout and a lack of ideas. TheArcadeProductions will make a sequel when he has found new ideas and new materials and characters to work with. When asked by a friend why he planned to finish the series so abruptly, he said: "The series was plagued with plot holes, under-developed characters, a crappy story, and a lack of scripting to bring the pieces of the series together, so naturally, when these things happen, I scrap them. This was the only time I didn't scrap something that was bad. Plus, the series did not get the reception I was looking for. I've gotten maybe 20-30 views on each of the parts. Telling from the lack of views and the poor audience retention, I've decided to end the series and move on". Part 1 Part 1 starts out with Mike, who was given the role as president of the United LOLZ of ROFLica after Sam resigned, aknowledging the fact that it was good to be president. Microsoft Mary, who controls a watch tower, breaks the news to him that the Soviet LULZ brigade has returned and one of their task forces has stormed the main military base. Mike contacts Sam, who is at the base, and is aware of the situation. Sam evolves into his more beastly form, Microsoft Duke Nukem, and starts killing the Soviets one by one, while quoting some of Duke Nukem's famous one-liners. Mike checks up on him, and learns that the base is safe. Next Mike contacts Microsoft Dovahkiin, a new character created for the series, and Dovahkiin tells Mike that him and his men are in need of help on the battlefield. Mike sends some air support, although Dovahkiin is reluctant to accept it, preferring the more traditional back-up infantry. The air strike destroys a part of the battlefield, killing off the enemy lines, while Dovahkiin and a few of his men watch from inside a military Humvee. That ends Part 1. Part 2 In part 2, the ROFLican 1st brigade is caught in a firefight on their way home, and are all killed. Mike, fed up with his army's lack of morale and battle wins, decides to muster his best fighters: Sam, Scotty, Bacon, Dovahkiin, Microsoft Jimbroth (another new character created for the series), and Microsoft Leonidas (same creation purpose as Jimbroth). they all board a ROFLcopter, and head to the USSR's base in LOLscow, the capitol. However, a mass bombing destroys any structure left standing, and the ROFLican army are a bunch of sitting ducks. Then, the unthinkable happens. All of them die after splitting up. All of them, but Sam. Sam is soon confronted by a USSR Soldier (created by Pieboy6000), and guess who? The sadistic Soviet terrorist himself, Scottyvich BaloneyKov. Baloneykov had had enough of Sam getting in the way of his plans to take over the world, and decides to kill him. With his illegally modified AK-47, he shoots Sam repeatedly, but Sam doesn't seem to have any signs of dying. He finally tells Baloneykov off, and finally says "soy" the right way, and kills Baloneykov with his new Cyber Beast ROFL-47. He then boasted that Baloneykov forgot he was Microsoft Sam, and that he can never die. That ends Part 2. Part 3 In Part 3, Sam wakes up from a bad dream and is told by Mike that he's at the ROFLican camp in SochLOL, Virussia. After a long conversation between Mike and Sam, they decide to draft some more soldiers. The following day, both Sam and Mike are signing trainees in a nearby tavern. After only 4 soldiers were signed, Mike tells every trainee in the tavern that they will recieve a million dollars at the end of the war if they join the ROFLican Army. The trainees start to storm the signing desk, and Sam and Mike run away in order not to get run over. The next day shows Sam talking to his new soldiers about their allies and enemies, and after that, 4 new soldiers are introduced, in order: Johnson, Gordon, Ghost Bear (the mech), and Jag 12 (voiced by TheArcadeProductions himself). The new soldiers attack the Virussians outside of LOLscow (game footage from Civilization 4 is shown), and the ROFLicans soon find themselves storming the Virussian fortress (game footage from ShootMania Storm is shown). Sam, being his confident self, starts talking smack to any Virussian he encounters, and the ROFLicans win the battle and the fortress is theirs. That ends Part 3. Part 4 Part 4 shows the ROFLican Army getting their asses kicked by a new foe, called the Axis Of Evil, who, as Mike explains, is led by the undefeatable Lord Darthon. Since Dovahkiin is dead, Darthon is invincible, seeing as how Dovahkiin is the only one that can kill him because he is the Dragon-Born. However, that doesn't stop Mike from devising a plan to stop his army's advance into allied countries. He gives the OK for Sam to find his grave and ressurect him. After Dovahkiin is successfully ressurected, Mike sends a Virussian spy working for the ULR, Vladimir, to aid Sam and Dovahkiin. He also hires Lieutenant James Patterson, one of the ULR's finest soldiers, to spearhead a beach invasion on the Axis of Evil. Patterson tells Sam and Dovahkiin that they can't come with him because it would risk more deaths that the ULR can't afford, and leaves to carry out the invasion. The next day, at 0800 hours (8:00 AM), Patterson and a few of his men are on a landing craft towards the beach occupied by the Axis of Evil. Unfortunately, his boat is hit by an atrillery shell, and Patterson is sent flying into the water. After he makes it ashore, he locates the captain, who tells him that four of the men are still left, and to give them cover fire in order to advance to the seawall. 2 hours later, Patterson is assigned to reach the bunker nearby, and use the machine gun at the top to take out two MG (Machine Gun) nests, as well as several AOE soldiers. After the job is done, the captain safely arrives inside the bunker, saying "you've earned your pay today, Patterson. Now let's move out". Patterson then says "Hey hey hey hey. I call the shots here" (In the ROFLican Army, Lieutenant is a higher rank than Captain). That ends part 4. Here are parts 1-3 and the trailer . Enjoy. :) Category:War Series Category:Series Category:Non-Canon